Finding a way
by little-old-me21
Summary: Through ups and down Santana and Brittany have found a way to be together, because that's just what soul mates do. Watch them as they face the obstacles life throws their way while they juggle friends, university, jobs and their relationship. But true love always finds a way. Britt/San romance - Quinntana/kurtana/ friendship


A sudden crash wakes Santana up from her deep sleep, well deep nap as her and Brittany got home at about 5 am last night as they were persuaded by Kurt to go to this up and new coming gay bar. Safe to say a few shots in her and Brittany did a little more than just dance, not that Santana was complaining but she was expecting to be able to sleep this hangover off and now she's awake due to someone making the loudest noises she's ever heard in the kitchen.

Santana slowly slides from under the cover and sits up against the head board her eyes still closed "ugh, who the fuck is even awake right now, I swear they better have a damn good reason for waking me up or ima go all lima heights on their ass" she whispered as her head pounded from the clear hangover she still had.

While slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light streaming through the windows Santana glanced to her side frowning when she didn't see the familiar heap of blonde hair spread across the pillow, "where the hell is Brittany" the Latina thought to herself.

You see Brittany and Santana had just gotten recently engaged. They had flown back to Lima together to help Rachel with the glee club, well Santana needed a bit more convincing but Brittany managed to get her to come along, let's just say it didn't involve talking. However Santana had another reason for going back, she always knew that she wanted to marry Brittany and things had been going great so far, they had moved in and got officially back together many months ago, so Santana just couldn't wait and after careful ring shopping and a calming slap from Quinn Santana finally got down on one knee and proposed to Brittany in front of the whole glee club, it was the best moment of Santana's life and safe to say they have been even more inseparable (if that's possible) ever since.

Seeing Brittany smile at her and hearing the "yes proudly so" fall from Brittany's mouth etched a permanent smile on her face that to this day won't leave. She can't understand how she got so lucky and found the love of her life when she was 5 years old.

After the engagement they flew back to New York as Brittany got a scholarship to Julliard and Santana managed to get into NYU studying law and music, it was an unusual combination but it combined her two favourite things, singing and being a badass. It's going ok so far apart from coming home and having to write essay after essay, having Brittany in the same room didn't help either. Her damn pout will be the end of her; Santana can't count the amount of times she had to leave the apartment and studying in their local internet café just to get away from Brittany as if she proposed sweet lady kisses there's no way could Santana refuse.

But things are going well and she couldn't be happier, Brittany is the best thing that has ever happened to her. But Speaking of Brittany the Latina slowly lifted herself of the bed scanning the bedroom for any signs of the blonde, when suddenly she heard more crashes erupting from the kitchen.

With her head pounding like someone was repeatedly banging her head with a baseball bat, Santana made her way to the door of their bedroom and out towards the kitchen.

When she got there she saw what was probably the most adorable thing she has ever seen. In the middle of the kitchen just by the stove stood Brittany in one of Santana's basketball jerseys and a pair of black boxers. She was turned towards the stove but the Latina could clearly see the flour all over her Face and body, well also the floor and table tops. The kitchen was a mess and if it was anyone else Santana would probably have beaten their asses but the Latina just smiled, wanting to save this moment forever.

She heard Brittany sigh out in frustration clearly not happy with what she is cooking so Santana decided to quietly walk up to Brittany and wrap her arms around her from behind nuzzling her face into the back of Brittany's head. The blonde girl jumped from the unexpected intrusion but slowly melted into the Latina's arms. Both of them softly swaying and holding each other impossibly close. Then suddenly Brittany turned in Santana's arms to face her lifting her chin and placing a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. "mhmm" Santana responded "good morning to you too" finishing her sentence before going into kiss Brittany again. Their lips moulding into another's and before Santana could deepen the kiss Brittany pulled back resting her forehead on Santana's.

"you weren't supposed to be up, I was making you breakfast it was supposed to be a surprise" Brittany pouted while looking into her eyes.

Santana looked into her eyes "aaww im sorry Britt, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise but you know I can't sleep without you"

"yeah I know, I always sleep best when I'm with you too, I just well I know you get bad hangovers so I wanted to wake up and make you pancakes. But it didn't go well I can't do it Santana I keep messing it up, like they are all burnt and yucky, ugh I'm so stupid" Brittany looked away with tears in her eyes but Santana lifted her chin up cupping her face, she slowly wiped the tears away from the blondes cheeks " hey hey, look at me Brittany, you are not stupid you are to never say that ok. So what if you burn a few pancakes it's not going to matter in life, you are smart when it counts I mean you figured I was in love with you before I even knew" laughed Santana, the blonde giggled

"yeah, aha I do know you pretty well I just, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed because you drank a lot last night and I wanted to be helpful"

"Brittany, you could give me a plate full of garbage and I would love it because you're the only thing I need in the morning, just seeing your smile can cure any hangover I have, you are the only medicine I need ok, look me in the eyes and say ok" "ok" the blonde responded with a huge smile on her face.

"Now how about I call Quinn and tell her to come over but stop off at Starbucks on the way and get us a coffee and toasted sandwich on the way, and as Kurt is staying at Rachel's place today we can stay in our pj's all day cuddled up on the couch watching Disney movies and singing along so bad all our neighbours will come down to complain, sound like a plan?" Brittany screamed and hugged Santana tightly, the latter hugging back just as tight "omg yes please Santana, ahhh im so excited, wait what movie are we going to watch first because you know I can never choose" the Latina smiled " whatever you want Britt, I'm fine with anything as long as your happy" the blonde grinned and kissed all over Santana's face "ok, I'm going to go pick now ok" She said while practically sprinting towards their bedroom. Santana watched Brittany and laughed, seeing the excitement in the blondes face is all Santana could ever wish for, while picking up the discarded flour and milk she called Quinn

"**Ugh fuck what do you want satan**"

"Hi to you to Quinn"  
>"<strong>sorry hi, now what do you want<strong>"

"Well I was wondering since your going to your lecture today, and that's on the way to our apartment, you could do me a favour"

"**What kind of favour are we talking about and what's in it for me**"

"Going to Starbucks and getting 2 ham and cheese toasties and 2 vanilla latte's, pleaaaaase Quinn I'm begging you, I promise for a whole week to come and cook you bacon for breakfast"

"**Make it 2 weeks and you have yourself a deal**"

"Ugh fucking fine 2 weeks it is, text me when your near the apartment"

"**Yeah ok, what are you doing today by the way? I mean that means you can't get your own breakfast**"

"Oh Britt and I are having a Disney movie day, and she tried to make pancakes but she got sad when she could so I said we'd get Starbucks to cheer her up"

Quinn laughed "**whipped**"

"You bitch I am not whipped" Santana said angrily, just then Brittany popped her head around the door and said "uh yeah Santana you kinda are but don't worry I love you even more for it"

"Hah" Quinn said "see** even Brittany thinks you're whipped**"

Santana rolled her eyes "I am NOT whipped ok Quinn just go and get our food please, bye"

"**haha your so in denial and yeah fine whatever bitch, don't forget you owe me 2 weeks of bacon, bye**"

Santana scoffed and through her phone down on the couch, then went into the bedroom to find Brittany. 


End file.
